deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla Dinosaur Battle Royale
Godzilla Dinosaur Battle Royale is a "What-if" Death battle royale. Introduction These Dinosaurs mean business! Which dinosaur is the best? Interlude Wiz: These 4 dinosaurs are big figures in the Godzilla universe Boomstick: Godzillasaurus, the pre-mutant form of Godzilla, Wiz: Gorosaurus, the Gigantic Allosaurus, Boomstick: Anguirus, the mutant ankylosaurus, Wiz: and Baragon, the God of the earth. Boomstick: He's wiz, and I'm Boomstick Wiz: and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to determine who would win a Death Battle. Godzillasaurus Wiz: Decades ago, in 1944, a battle occurred on Lagos Island in the south pacific. the battle was between American G.I.'s and Japanese Military Forces. Boomstick: During one of the main battles, the Americans reported that a DINOSAUR was attacking them, but there's no way that could be-''' '''What the heck?! there was seriously a Dinosaur on the island? Wiz: Godzillasaurus inhabited Lagos, and proudly defended it's territory from the American G.I.'s. Boomstick: However, the American's mortally wounded Godzillasaurus, the Japanese laying it to rest on the island, only to be irradiated into Godzilla in 1954. Wiz: However, this battle will take place pre-mutation, let's see what this dino is packing Weapons Boomstick: Godzillasaurus lacks his Mutant form's Atomic heat ray. he makes up for it with a large, thick tail which he prominently uses to take down opponents. Wiz: He also has fairly large arms, though being a theropod dinosaur. he uses these arms to knock down trees, attack enemies, and do simple tasks. Boomstick: Naturally, being a theropod, he also has a very large head with sharp teeth, however, oddly enough the Godzillasaurus is widely considered as an Omnivore. Feats Wiz: Godzillasaurus was able to take down an entire platoon of American G.I.'s with standard gear from World War II. Boomstick: he was also able to survive the Cretacious Extinction event and live into the 1940's. how old is he anyways? Wiz: the world may never know, Boomstick. Weaknesses Boomstick: anyways. while being able to defeat an entire platoon, the same platoon mortally wounded him, making him fairly weak. Wiz: Godzillasaurus is slow, he is also clumsy, much like his post irradiated form. Boomstick: Let's see if Godzillasaurus can overpower his weaknesses and win. Gorosaurus Wiz: the year was 1967, the place: Mondo Island. Lt. Susan Watson and her crew were investigating the legend of Kong. Boomstick: the men in her goup left and a giant theropod came out of the forest to attack her. Gee, Thanks guys! Wiz: Gorosaurus fought Kong fiercely, but was defeated, not killed, when the Gorilla broke his jaw. Boomstick: He couldn't have died, because he showed up AGAIN in 1999 burrowing through the ground, Destroying the Arc de Triomphe, and Helping in the fight against King Ghidorah. Wiz: Gorosaurus played one of the main roles in the fight against Ghidorah, Kicking the space dragon to the ground and DAMAGING HIS SPINE. Weapons Boomstick: Being a Giant Allosaurus, Gorosaurus has a huge head full of teeth, claws, and a tail. Wiz: He has also learned a... "Kangaroo Kick" of sorts. Boomstick: ...ookay? Wiz: Gorosaurus uses his tail as a stand, and kicks his opponent hard with both his legs. He has also been quoted to match, if not surpass Godzilla in muscular strength. Boomstick: he also can burrow, but this ability only appeared once, and it wasn't even meant to be his power. Wiz: It's true, in the scene where he burrows in "Destroy All Monsters", it was supposed to be Baragon in Paris, not Gorosaurus. Feats Boomstick: Gorosaurus put up a savage fight against Kong. He has also taken on Godman, King Ghidorah, and the King of the Monsters himself. Wiz: He was able to harm Godzilla and knock him down, Damage Ghidorah's spine with one kick, and survived Godman, who is well.. a god, for quite some time. Weaknesses Boomstick: His jaw seems to be weak though I mean, He had his jaw BROKEN by King Kong, and later Ripped off by Godman! Wiz: Other than that... not much is known about Gorosaurus' weaknesses. Boomstick: NEXT! Anguirus Wiz: After Godzilla's attack on Tokyo in 1954, many people worried about other creatures woke up by testing. Boomstick: their fears would become real the following year. Wiz: on a remote island, in 1955, two men crashed their plane, and discovered Godzilla and another creature fighting. the creatures fell into the ocean during their fight. the men reported the battle to the authorities, and identified the other creature as Anguirus. they assumed the danger had passed. Boomstick: Wrong! Wiz: Anguirus and Godzilla resurfaced in Osaka and continued their titanic battle. Anguirus fought bravely, but Big G bit on Anguirus' throat, Threw him into Osaka Castle, and burned him alive. Boomstick: Brutal. Weapons Wiz: Anguirus' back is covered in sharp spines. these spines prevent any physical attack to his back, and causes great pain to other kaiju. Boomstick: He's well aware of it, too! He will literally hurl himself at an opponent, just to stab them, or curl up into a ball and roll towards them! That's some smart moves. Wiz: Anguirus also has an incredibly loud sonic roar. his roar is able to shatter glass, crack buildings, and even send other kaiju flying and causing damage. Boomstick: He has the voice of an angel. Wiz: Anguirus has a tail covered in spikes at the end, this is more akin to the Stegosaurus then the Ankylosaurus. differences aside, he uses his tail to defend against attackers, as well as his large claws, sharp Nasal horn, and Fangs. Feats Boomstick: Anguirus took down King ghidorah in 1999 along with Godzilla, Mothra, Kumonga, Rodan, Baragon, Varan, Minilla, and Gorosaurus. Anguirus played a big role, grabbing onto Ghidorah's tail as he was attempting to fly away, preventing him from flying too far. Wiz: Anguirus also was able to take down Gigan and King Ghidorah in 1972 with the help of Godzilla, by destroying a tower housing their controller. Even before they destroyed the tower, the fierce dinosaur fought against Ghidorah and Gigan bravely, even at the cost of his life. weaknesses Boomstick: which leads to one of his greatest downfalls. Anguirus is extremely tenacious, never giving up in a situation. this is pretty stupid, seeing as how it's got himself hurt more than winning. Wiz: for example, even though he was able to hurt Ghidorah and Gigan, he could not have done so without Godzilla's help. he was also dropped from a great height by King Ghidorah in 1999. Boomstick: or how about when Mechagodzilla, disguised as the Big G himself, snapped his jaw in 1974? Wiz: well... be that as it may, Anguirus' tenacity may be able to win him this fight. Baragon Boomstick: Shortly after Frankenstein escaped in 1965, a horrible Discovery was made. A dinosaur had burrowed underground and survived Extinction. But no, this was not Godzillasaurus. this was Baragon. Wiz: Baragon was awoken by factory noise. he attacked a Village and a farm, eating Livestock and people. he must have been stealthy too, as he was not seen at all. Boomstick: after attacking the JSDF, Frankenstein fought with Baragon, broke his neck, and fell into a hole with him, never to be seen again. Wiz: he must be immune to neck breaking, due to the fact that he reappeared in 1999, playing a very minor role in the fight against King Ghidorah Boomstick: and again in 2001, Being the God of the Earth, and the first monster to fight Godzilla. Weapons Wiz: Baragon has Teeth and claws, obviously. he also has a large Nasal horn. this horn glows to help Baragon see underground Boomstick: AND BREATHE FRICKIN FIRE! Wiz: Baragon is quite fond of Jumping at and ramming his foes. he also uses fire breath, as boomstick noted. Feats Boomstick: Like a certain other Dinosaur, Baragon also has Limitless perseverance. he was able to tank hits from Godzilla's Atomic Ray, and put up a major fight against Frankenstein. Weaknesses Wiz: He's.... Weak. he was defeated by Frankenstein, and killed by Godzilla fairly quickly. Boomstick: Alright, the combatants are set. it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!!! Death Battle (Lagos Island) Godzillasaurus is checking on its territory, Godzillasaurus finds an intruder, the dinosaur Gorosaurus. an earthquake shakes the island, and the ground splits open as two more creatures appear, Baragon and Anguirus Announcer: Fight! Anguirus rolls into a ball and speeds towards Gorosaurus. Gorosaurus tries to use the Kangaroo Kick to kick Anguirus away, but gets stabbed in the feet and rolled over by Anguirus. Baragon digs underground, avoiding the chaos, as Godzillasaurus attempts to defeat Gorosaurus with Anguirus. Baragon resurfaces behind Godzillasaurus, and blasts him with fire, causing a bad burn. Godzillasaurus rears back in pain and turns to meet his attacker. Gorosaurus manages to tip Anguirus over and bites Anguirus several times in the underbelly, before Anguirus Roars, causing Gorosaurus to be injured and dazed. Godzillasaurus charges at Baragon. Baragon charges as well, impaling Godzillasaurus through the neck with his Nasal horn. Godzillasaurus lets out one last gurgled roar before bleeding out. Baragon turns towards Gorosaurus and Anguirus Anguirus is headbutting Gorosaurus multiple times, trying to impale him, but to no avail. Gorosaurus picks up Anguirus by the tail with his mouth, and hurls him over, only to have Baragon jump on top of Gorosaurus and start clawing at him. Baragon attempts to shoot fire right in Gorosaurus' face, but Gorosaurus kicks Baragon off before he has the chance. Anguirus rolls back into the fray, Rolling right into Baragon, Hitting him right in the chest, tearing him open. Anguirus then turns to face his final opponent. Neither one of them move. they stare each other down. Anguirus gives into primitive instincts and charges at Gorosaurus, preparing to headbutt him again. Gorosaurus gives Anguirus a hard kick in the face, sending the dinosaur back. Anguirus will not give up. He gives it his all and rolls towards Gorosaurus. Gorosaurus strikes the curled anguirus with his tail, sending him sky high, only to land on the ground, stuck on his back and dazed. Gorosaurus bites Anguirus' throat, crushing his windpipe. Announcer: K.O! Analysis Boomstick: DINOSAURS, YEAH! Wiz: Godzillasaurus was easily the weakest of the bunch. every other monster was able to take on a large force of the military, while Godzillasaurus was nearly killed by a small platoon of American soldiers. Boomstick: Baragon was easily defeated by the military and Frankenstein, having his neck supposedly snapped. Wiz: Anguirus is a fairly weak monster, losing Every fight he's been in, however, his tenacity makes up for it, allowing him to give it his all in a fight. unfortunately this cost him his life against Gorosaurus. Boomstick: I mean, what do you expect? Gorosaurus is Rumored to be stronger than Godzilla, who made quick work of Anguirus. Wiz: The winner is Gorosaurus. Who were you rooting for? Godzillasaurus Anguirus Baragon Gorosaurus Did you agree with the outcome of this battle? yes no don't know Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Thetmartens Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Kaiju' Themed Death Battles Category:Dinosaur Fights Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015